The illustrative embodiments disclosed in the present application are useful in systems including those for processing forms and more particularly are useful in systems including those for processing forms using remote form completion and delivery.
Traditional paper based forms are used in many situations. Typically, a form will include pre-printed information and pre-printed boxes for data input. Such a traditional form might be filled in be a salesman in the field. In such a situation, a salesman would fill in some information on the form and send the form to a central processing location by mail or facsimile. The data on the form would typically be scanned or keyed in by an operator. In another example of a use of a pre-printed form, airbill systems typically utilize a pre-printed form.
In using a traditional pre-printed form, the user fills in data input spaces using an ink pen. The form is then sent for processing. Accordingly, the user may not be able to ascertain required information and may submit a partially filled in form.
A reference entitled method and apparatus for wireless remote information retrieval and pen-based data entry is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,446 issued Oct. 1, 1996 to Montlick and is incorporated herein by reference. The reference describes a system for designating a recipient of a facsimile using strokes made with a pen.